


NSFW Alphabet-Arthur Shelby

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: This NSFW Alphabet ended up pretty fluffy so, please enjoy it.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	NSFW Alphabet-Arthur Shelby

A=Aftercare  
Arthur loves aftercare and would do whatever he can to relieve you after some vigorous sex. He just wants you to feel comfortable and happy afterwards. 

B=Body Part  
F-He loves your boobs. He loves worshiping them whenever possible. Unlike his brother, he doesn’t like marking them up but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love them.  
M-He loves your hair. He loves being able to run his fingers through your hair  
NB-He loves your hands. Whenever he has the chance to hold your hands while you have sex, he can. 

C=Cum  
Arthur is the last to cum when you both end up climaxing. He wants to make sure that you are enjoying the sex and puts his own climax on the back burner to make sure you do. Sometimes he doesn’t even cum but he doesn’t mind. As long as you cum, he’s happy. 

D=Dirty Secret  
He loves being tickled during sex. There’s something about being tickled that just gets him off and he could never explain it other than it makes him feel good. 

E= Experience  
Arthur is third in line of the Shelby brothers in terms of experience despite being the oldest. He often would type up sexual experiences with people which he didn’t really have any with because he wanted to look like a cool older brother to his younger siblings. The only person he has told outside of his partners about this lack of experience is Finn when he was struggling with not feeling experienced enough. 

F= Favorite Position  
He loves reverse cowgirl. He loves seeing your ass bounce up and down with each thrust of his cock. 

G= Goofy  
Given that he loves being tickled during sex, he loves hearing your laughter while he fucks you. Something about that also gets him off. He loves hearing that laugh mixed with moans and that is enough to make him cum right then and there. 

H= Hair  
He loves feeling your hair during sex but doesn’t like pulling on your hair unless you ask him to. 

I=Intimacy  
Arthur puts intimacy above all else. He loves showering you in sweet nothings and kisses-whether just short pecks or long and slow kisses. Either way, this is his favorite part of getting in the mood. 

J=Jack Off  
Arthur only likes masturbating when you are the one watching him do it or if he knows that you are going to walk in on him. 

K=Kink  
Other than a slight breeding kink, he isn’t a very kinky man. 

L=Location  
He loves keeping his sex life very private. He never really likes venturing out of his own bedroom to do the deed and would wait to get home if you tease him in public. 

M=Motivation  
Arthur is ready to go whenever you are because he is just that attracted to you. One special kiss or hold could get him in the mood. 

N=No  
Arthur really likes it when you say no to things you don’t like. He prefers it over having sex, in fact. He really likes consent and thinks that is the sexiest thing you can say to him since he hears so much yes in his life. 

O=Oral  
He prefers receiving rather than giving. If he were to give then it would only be a short while before he is ready to get your mouth on his cock. 

P=Pace  
Arthur loves slow and passionate sex. He would like to savor every moment with you, every single part of your body. He wouldn’t want to miss a thing considering the line of work he’s in where he could die at any moment and savors every moment of it. 

Q=Quickie  
Granted, like Tommy and the others, the nature of his work gives away to quickies rather than the slow and passionate sex that he likes and he resents his brother for that. 

R=Risk  
Arthur hates taking risks which is another side effect of his work. He wants to feel like he is having the same thing every time you have sex and considers it a source of comfort for him. He wouldn’t want to mess up a really good thing. 

S=Stamina  
Arthur can only go one round but that doesn’t mean that the one round isn’t good. In fact, it’s better than a lot of rounds of sex from another person and you don’t complain about it one bit. 

T=Toy  
Since Arthur finds comfort in sex, he doesn’t really like bringing in toys to the relationship unless you are the one who brings it up. Even then he is hesitant on the idea but will do anything to make you feel good in the bedroom. 

U=Unfair  
He hates when you both get interrupted since he finds sex so sacred. He knows that he rarely ever gets long sessions with you and hates feeling like he can’t finish his time with you. 

V=Volume  
Arthur is so loud during sex. He grunts, groans and moans and doesn’t care if it makes him less ‘manly’ because he wants you to know that you are satisfying all of his needs. 

W= Wild Card [Jealousy]  
Arthur, being a Shelby, has a tendency to get fairly jealous of anyone who tries to hit on you and he interrupts fairly often but knowing that you are dating a Shelby, he knows that you can handle yourself. 

X=X-Ray  
Arthur is average size length wise but what he lacks in length, he makes up for in girth. He is very wide and tries to make sure you are warmed up enough before he enters you. 

Y=Yearning [How high is their sex drive?]  
Arthur doesn’t have a high sex drive but when he does want to have sex then he will definitely let you know that he’s ready for it. 

Z=ZZZ...  
Arthur doesn’t like falling asleep without making sure all of your needs were taken care of. If they aren’t, he will do everything in his power to get you to the point where you are satisfied. If they are, he doesn’t fall asleep until after you are fully asleep and even then he might just watch you sleep for a few moments before slipping into his own sleep.


End file.
